Griffon
by Raden Osiris
Summary: Three worlds have to Merge to Defeat avery powerful evil.
1. The Man

Rain: I do not own the idea of Pokemon, Digimon, or Yu-gi-oh or most of the people in this story so please if I have taken anybodies idea e-mail me and we can talk like adults. Thank you for your time and for reading this skit.  
  
Sunshine: (a Griffon) Good intro if you're an idiot.  
  
Rain: There will be technical difficulties while I kill my Co-host (eyes suddenly start glowing) Say Bye Bye  
  
Power of Death rise to me  
Listen to your new owner   
and take this sole from it's shell  
Take deep to the   
Underworld!  
  
A black cloud surrounds Sunshine and the body falls limp to the ground  
  
Rain: I will bring it back after I finish telling the story of three different worlds collide.  
  
*****  
  
A man stands over pallet town with a Black Draginair with red spheres and golded eyes with spiked Winds on its head and a long horn. The man has an athletic body Blonde hair, Purple eyes, a Golden loop earring in his left ear, tan Skin and 6"1. Wearing a black cape over a black tight short sleeve shirt with a Star in a Circle Crescent Moon with a face. A black cuff which went from his wrist to his elbow on each hand. Baggy black pants held up by a black belt with black poke balls on it. Black boots tied and goes up half way between his shin and foot. He had a sorcerer's staff diamond shape bottom with the top being two sharp points on each side with a third holding a diamond in place. It is a big diamond! Fist close with a small purple ball in it with glowing purple aura around it. The Draginair around his waist. "It is almost time to find them and stop my vision from happening." he said to his Draginair which could like all three Pokemon could read his mind. "EEEYYYY" "Yes it we do need them all of them!" "EEEYYYY" "Yes I realize Brock is dead and Ash has given up his title of the Johto Pokemon Master five years ago because he and Misty Wed the next day and Duplica, Erica, Ash, Misty, Clair, and Koga and Lorie live in the same house!" "EEEEEYYYYY" "No I am not in love with Erika and I will not tell Duplica unless that one Question is asked." Gary Had been reining over as the Kanto and Johto for five years now and he had planes up his sleeve although it did not contain the Joto but all the Kanto Gym Leaders and the Elite for which Bruno and Lorie left and was replaced with Koga and Lt. Surge. Sabrina was on neither side.  
  
  
  
The Sun had Set over Pallet town.  
  
"Where are you going" Ash asked Erika gong back to his room with his wife. "Just to go to the garden" She answered him. "At night?" Ash looked doubtful. "and to talk to Duplica" She said as a cover but Duplica was out side. She left Ash to let him go to Misty. She was in the garden letting gloom get some fresh air while Duplica looked at the stares with Ditto. "Ditto do you ever get the filling that we are not alone in the universe" Duplica ask Ditto but before Ditto could answer two men jumped down off the deck on the first story one looking a Erika saying "You look like you need something that I am going to give it to you" smiling evilly and Erika who had already got the message. The One Looking at Duplica said "Sweet innocents just what I like" and Fear Struck her eye but before one of the men could lay a finger on either girl their was a white light and a fluttering sound with three eyes one in the center of this mans forehead and his normal set where glowing and unholy Purple. Him speaking to the men in a dangerous tone with Purple aura forming around him "Lay one filthy hand on them and I will make sure you lose the thing you hold the most precious and not your life the thing that makes you a cowering but still a man." The men look at each other and them each threw two poke balls one had a set of Heracross and the other had a couple of Pincer "don't le him get through" both said simultaneously. The Pokemon had Just made a block When Ash and Misty came out "Who the hell are yall?" Ash asked. "Let go of our friends you assholes!" Misty screamed as her long red free hair waved in the wind. "HHEERRRIICRIP" one of the Heracross yelled in anger. Then the two guys looked at each other than ran for it. "Erika I'll save you" Ash screamed but just than one of the pincers left the mysterious man to guard him. "Erika I … oww" Misty said when all of a sudden one of the Heracross head butted her in the stomach and was guarding her. "I got them" The mysterious man called while the purple aura around him seemed to brighten then in a white flash he was gone. "lousy coward" Misty screamed as her rage built. "Look" Ash said while pointing to the man on top of the roof.   
  
"I warned you" the man called out still with his center forehead eye opened. He took out he staff "Oceans one blue blacken to death  
By what some fool has done  
Is cross my path  
Demon of the sky my personal pet  
Come down to you master   
and let these lack wits not forget  
That not to cross a full Magic Master's path  
Come to thee Night Dream"  
  
The Winds whirled around him and screamed Clouds coved the Sky and Lightning flashed as a Griffon with a long tail with a scythe at the end swooped down. Its fur as Black as Night with the fiery red wings with and Head with a long ivory white horn. Its deep Purple eye's looking at its master as it flew to him. Blue reins flapping in the wind. "I call you now Night Dream come and help me" The man said in an eerie tone. The Griffon swooped down and the man climbed on and both started glowing Purple. "Night Dream fly me to them while I rescue them" "AAHHHWWAAA" the Griffon scream that felt as though it had shaken Heaven itself. The Griffon took off after the guys running with Duplica and Erika over their shoulder.   
  
The Man took out his staff and stood on Night Dream and started a spell.  
"Deep in the fiery pits of Hell I summon another  
Red eyes glow bright I summon   
Fiery wings rise up and listen   
I Summon you  
MOLTRES "  
  
Just then the earth trebled and spit open and Legendary Fire bird emerged with yellow and red flames and it cried out as flames erupted from its wings. "Follow me Moltres and help me free the prisoners" "AAAWWWAAAA" at that point Ash and Misty Fell back in shock each asking them self how one could summon a pokemon? As the Moltres flew closer to the Man on Night Dream all of a sudden it pulled away as if he had told it to without moving his lips. By that point the was up about 200 feet in the air and when he was over the thieves he with the griffon dived like a speeding bullet. Moltres flew in getting ever so close to The man. Night dream still diving pulled up as a white light appeared on its back and when it had died down the Man with the third eye was gone. "I told you not to touch them" and Misty and Ash looked back down to see the man had taken down the two guys. Moltres flew in and landed while it let the man with now the third eye closed with Duplica in front and Erika in back climb on. "Eat one but leave on for Moltres ok?" the man said to Night Dream "AAHHWWAAA" it said back acknowledging him. The Moltres flew high and landed only to let the three passengers off. And flew back to devour its meal. Then the Heracross and Pincers ran at them but when they got about ten yards away the girls shrunk behind him to hide. 9yards… 8yares… 7yards… 6yards… 5yards and there was an explosion and the Pokemon like their masters were no more!  
  
The Girls ran over to Ash and Misty all eyes staring at him. "My name is Griffon and These at least Night Dream is my pet." "Why did you save them and how did you summon Moltres and How did you know they were going to be kidnapped and…?" Ash was suddenly broke off of his questioning. "I shall answer all your Questions in time" Griffon stepped in obviously annoyed at the Bombardment of Questions.  
  
  
*****  
  
Rain How did you Like the first chapter? I loved it and I will write more. Yes I almost forgot.  
  
Sole Returnith.  
  
Another cloud only white appeared around Sun Shine and He jumped Back to Life.  
  
Sun Shine: Hey! What? What did I miss?  
  
Rain: The entire first Chapter and now since you are such a crummy Co-Host go back to your trailer.   
  
Next Chapter: Reunion  
Is Griffon related to some body or is he just relaying a Message next time on Griffon  
  
And that is the end.   
  
  
  
  
  
Later in Sun Shines Trailer  
  
Rain: Good job sorry about the whole sole taking thing  
  
Sun Shine: That's Ok I love being a Co-Host  
  
Rain: You did see the story didn't you?  
  
Sun Shine: Yes……. 


	2. The Vision

Rain: I wanted to let you know that I fired my Co-host… (the messenger walked up on stage and whispered something in Rain's ear)  
The Cameraman recorded me talking to Sunshine in His Trailer Your fired! (pointing to the Cameraman which caught on fire and Turn to Ashes.)  
Start the Story  
  
*****  
  
All the people living in the house were now gathered around the table sitting with Lori have given up her set and now sitting on Her husband's Bruno's lap for this strange guest. "My name is Griffon and I know all of your names am A physic like Sabrina." Not a one Gasped because in that day and age there were a lot of physics running around. Griffon continued to speak "That was how I knew Duplica and Erika were going to be kidnapped so I stopped it from Happening." He waited again then continued "I know that four of you who say my powers in action want to but are afraid of How I summoned Moltres the Legendary Fire Bird and Night Dream? The answer is that I have learned traits that no other physic would know because not only am I physic I also have magic running through my veins." He waited again knowing no one would say anything while listening they were also trying to figure out how he had Magic. "I suggest everyone gets a good night sleep and we shall finish talking tomorrow when I come back" this time Erika said something "Were are you going and how come you don't ask to stay here tonight?" He answered right back "Were I sleep is my business and it would be rude to ask besides I do not like sleeping were I don't know." He stood up and started to walk out the front door "I will see you tomorrow." then went out side and stared walking knowing that Erika want protection and She liked him otherwise he would have transported out of the kitchen. "Wait" Erika said catching up to him "you can sleep with me in my bed tonight." "I do not want you to think that you have to pay me back for saving you" he said already knowing he would end up in her bed by morning. "No I don't think I owe you something like that for saving my life" she said as she lied and covered her self. "You forget Dear that I am physic so I can see into your sole and I can tell when you are lying even if you are trying to cover yourself " he said without looking back "but I shall come!" She sowed him to her bathroom complete with Shower "you can take a shower." "Thank you but even if you didn't have a key I still would lock it with magic just in case" he said as she blushed. He went in and grabbed a towel then locked the door without magic. He closed his eye and all of his clothes disappeared from his body and he started the shower and stepped in. aster he got out and dried off he again closed his eyes and a black lose fitting shirt appeared along with some black shorts that went past the knee and the essential underneath. He unlocked the door to find that Erika was already in bed sound asleep. He crawled in as he had promised as she snuggled up to him and slowly he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Dream  
  
"You're a Bitch just like your mother!" a man screamed at his five year old daughter with her twin, his son in between them not letting him get close enough to touch her "All woman are bitches move out of the was son while I kill this one before she can become a whore!" his voice was so demanding. "No I will not let you harm her She is my sister and you are a Drunk" the boy screamed. "Boy one day I will Kill her and the Bitch that gave birth to you two but I would not Kill one like me." He then turned and stumbled out of the room leaving the little boy hugging his twin and she stayed with him through the night.   
  
  
  
Griffon awoke sweating and looked at the clock beside his bed it was one AM. He had had that dream ever since he came to Pallet town. He got up and summoned his normal day attire then transported out side. He walked a mile or two deep in thought and then sat down by a tree "go Light, Dark, and Night." he threw three poke balls which reviled Light a winged Espeon, Dark a winged Umbreon, and Night his faithful Draginair. "EEEYYY?" Night asked "I don't know what it me.. Shh!" they all quieted down because some one was coming "What does it mean all of it I can't figure it out I has been happening for the last week and a half" He realized her Voice but did not enter her mind but it was in fact Duplica.   
"You can't figure out what " he said looking at her jump when he said that "Oh it is only you Griffon I just have been having this dream lately that I can't shake." "Don't worry the answers will come and you should be in bed but before I take you Back I have a personal Question." he look or at lest she thought he looked serious when he said that "Yes?" She asked. "Do you remember you family at all?" He asked. She seem to look into his very sole with her brown eyes then thought and finally answered "I know of course I had a mother and Father and that they were really nice until they died and then there was some one else but I can't think of who he could be but after they died He took care of me then disappeared!" He walk up to her noticing tears in her eyes forming then he did something never expected he hugged her close the kissed her on the fore head and it just seemed right and she did not fight it. He could tell that it seemed right to her to! "Come on I will take you back to the house." With that still hugging her he recalled his pokemon but it was to dark for her to she what they were. He transported her and himself to her room and tucked her in as if she were younger "I now know what the Dream you and me had I had the second part of it two night ago you know because you had it to and how father broke through mothers Physic shield and killed her then he came in our room and I block him from you and he turned into a Syther and ran at me that is when our powers reviled themselves all of a sudden my third eye opened and you changed to Mewtwo and added power to my Shield and he was just about to get through when I Summoned the Black Dragon of Death and it Killed him. We are twins and when I went away some people saw me so I tried to led them away and finally lost them but I thought of how when you turned into Mewtwo some more power was coming not from the form but within and I realized that we had both but each were strong were the other was weak. I morphed into a pigey and tried to fly back but I couldn't keep the transformation and I fell. People found me days later I tried all means of escape but I never succeeded and you were left by your self I am sorry!" They said good night but before he left she watched him chance into his night clothes and he Left the room and went back to Erika who was wide awake. "Where in the Hell have you been?" she said when he first walk into the door. "I had a bad dream and went to talk to my Pokemon somewhere so that you could sleep" "What was it about?" She asked her voice now sympathetic. He told her about his dream and she look deep into his eye's and without warning she leaned over and kissed him. "Just try to go to sleep ok?" she said in a soft tone As she laid next to him on the bed she look at him as he looked back and fell asleep gazing into the other's eyes.  
  
"Erika wake up" Ash called through the door then started to open it only to find Erika in the arms Of Griffon the stranger she- they had only meet yesterday. "What in the world " he was shocked then Erika woke up looking straight at him "Hello" she said in her normal voice. "What is he doing in your bed with his hands on you was it repaying the favor he had done yesterday? " He was flabbergasted. "No I ask him to protect me through the night." Defending herself. "He is asleep how can he watch you while he is asleep?" He asked and started walking towards here and about halfway there he all of the sudden smacked into an invisible force field "Just imagine I can keep it going all night while I am asleep!" Griffon said with his eyes still closed. By this time Ash had turned red in the face and was ready to kill "How dare you sleep with someone as repayment!" "She wanted me to stay and I will have you know I did not touch any part of her body that you haven't touched" Griffon said in Defense. Ash turning even redder if that was possible "I will kill you!" Ash said still leaning on the force field with all of his weight. "Ok" Griffon released the force field and re put it closer but Ash not knowing he was going to take off the force field meet the floor with a. Thud! Then not knowing Griffon had put it Back up Closer he ran and with another. THUD! His face found the invisible force field. "Impressive isn't it" Griffon said eyes still closed. "I see your point and will let you off the hock for sleeping with Erika." Ash said realizing his Defeat. "What is up with you guarding Erika?" Griffon asked as he sat up and finally opened hi eyes. "I don't want my wife's best friend getting hurt" Ash admitted. "I won't hurt her emotionally or physically" Griffon promised.  
  
  
  
"The Beast you saw was part Griffon Part Dragon and I am like the Master of Masters so naturally Moltres Listen to …" All of the Sudden Griffon Fell silent and his third eye opened. All of the Sudden Night Dream came into the house and sat patently by Griffons side.  
  
  
Vision  
  
"We shall Kill all females except one for the each of us that we chose one by one and any Man that Denices to follow us shall be Killed as if a woman." the mans voice sounded hauntingly Familiar "Further More any one Woman that is twenty and older shall die regardless of looks is that Understood?" "Yes Master" As the group of Men cried out.  
End of Vision   
  
  
  
"Griffon what is wrong?" Erika asked as he return to normal and when looking at her he asked "Every Woman here tell me if you are over twenty" he said suddenly and all but Clare said they were. "What is the matter Griffon" Erika asked then Night Dreams came between Griffon and everyone else. "Move You Oversized Chicken!" Erika yelled ready to kill it if it did not move so she could see what was wrong the the man she had begun to love. All of the Sudden a Winged Espeon came out and with its physic powers it took Erika to her room. After that Night Dream begun to walk towards Erika's room Guarding Griffon so no one Could See him. Right before going into Erika's room Griffon released two more Pokemon one was A winged Umbreaon and the other the weirdly colored Draginair. Griffon and the winged Espeon went into Erika's room While Night Dreams Guarded the door The winged Umbreon Secured the wall in the room next to it. Since Erika's room was the last one no other room walls were needed but the weirdly colored Draginair went outside and Garued the Window  
  
  
  
Erika looked at Griffon Tears forming in his eyes and The Espeon next to him nudging him with its head. Erika finnaly broke the Silance "What is wrong Griffon you were talking then your third eye opened and you stared blankly at the other side of the room?" "I had a Vision of our Death!"   
  
End of Ch 2  
  
  
  
Rain: Now it is getting interesting..  
  
Sun Shine: I like Night Dream to bad She is not real.  
  
Rain: Yep to bad  
  
Sun Shine: hey you're a wizard why don't you make her come to Life?  
  
Rain: No shit for Brains I am not creating you a sex toy!  
  
Next Chapter: I have not decided on what should be the next chapter but oh well you will see it when it comes  
  
End 


	3. Heart Conection

Rain: # 3 by the way I forgot on the last one that I do not own Pokemon so do not Sue. I am just going to skip the intro and go to the story.  
  
  
  
Griffon told Erika his Vision of the man and how he had seem so familiar and how he must be on his way tomorrow to get the others from Different worlds to protect all. Erika's eyes also filled with tears and He quite and said this "Just because we just found our sole mates doesn't mean we should just start crying we…" There was a White flash and when the light dimmed to nothing there stood Duplica "No time for Questions but I know who the man is" "Who" Erika and Griffon asked. "Father!" then without warning all of the people in the house and the Pokemon and Night Dreams busted in. "People are invading the house" Ash Screamed and all of the other people were in Sheer panic. "Calm Down" Griffon said "Get in a big Circle and hold hands Duplika and Erika by me and the Pokemon and Night Dreams Return now rely your minds on Me and Duplica" They did as they were told but there power was not enough "Sabrina get your ass in here and Help I know you are out there and are listening in." Griffon Screamed and all of a Sudden Sabrina transported in and joined the Circle and all were Teleported to a Different world.  
  
"Where are we?" Misty finally spoke up. "We are close to a planet Called the Digital World and we stopped here to rest for the night and there is antiquate housing that is Vacant over there" Griffon pointing to the East. There was a Hotel and they ordered Two Sweets with two beds and one regular for the group and Ash and Misty shared one with Bruno and Lori, Sabrina and Duplica shared a Sweet with Clare sleeping on the couch, and Erika and Griffon in the normal room.   
  
  
  
Both Griffon and Erika had taken their shower and were in their night cloths when Erika went to bed she stared at her lover as he came out with no Shirt on. He crawled into bed and he pulled her close Her back t his Chest as he held her around the waist. "Wait why should you be the only one with a piece of clothing off?" she asked but before he could answer of object her shirt was off and on the floor and she had no bra on and his worry intensified as she turned around pressing against his Chest with her breast and Kissed .  
  
  
Erika's ???   
  
Griffon had his staff out with a woman laying at his feet dead. She was laying in a red puddle of her own blood. He pick his staff up to the heavens then broung it down to the ground with these word   
"Blood of rage  
Red as her bubbling inside  
I site and take her life  
With this finishing blow  
Heaven open with  
One so might I call  
LIGHTING"  
Then from the Black clouds over head a Lightning bolt flew out of the sky and hit the female and as soon as it was over she lay there and did not take another Breath.  
  
  
  
At this piont push away her lips thinking to herself that people could only receive memories from Physic not vision then got up out of bed and put Back on her shirt heading for the door then she noticed Griffon was still in a trance and she waited.  
  
  
Griffon's Vision  
  
Griffon had his staff out with a woman laying at his feet dead. She was laying in a red puddle of her own blood. He pick his staff up to the heavens then broung it down to the ground with these word   
"Blood of rage  
Red as her bubbling inside  
I site and take her life  
With this finishing blow  
Heaven open with  
One so might I call  
LIGHTING"  
Then from the Black clouds over head a Lightning bolt flew out of the sky and hit the female and as soon as it was over she lay there and did not take another Breath.   
  
The Griffon that was having the vision Cold his lips were like ice then is body was freezing what had happened and then his vision continued.  
  
He ran over to a fallen person yes it was Erika and He could not feel her pulse She the love of his life was Dead!  
  
End of Vision  
  
  
  
He awoke to see that Erika was standing by the door. "Murderer" Was all she said staring at him. He searched her mind secretly and found that the coldness he felt was her moving away form him and right before he rushed over to her. "The vision was not finished but it is Better to think of me as a murderer than to finish the vision! " he said in that eerie tone. "How do I finish seeing the vision?" she asked. "Our hearts must connect like we were in true love" he looked at her and she knew it was true. She walked back over to him. She stilled loved him but didn't trust him but she once again kissed him.  
  
  
Finishing Erika's vision  
  
He ran over to a fallen person yes it was Erika and He could not feel her pulse She the love of his life was Dead!  
  
End of Vision  
  
End of Ch. 3  
  
Rain: hey that was great wasn't it and nest Ch the go to the distal world and something amazing happens and talk about Erika O_O. I could look at her all day. Any way the next Ch is #4 and it is called   
A Wish Granted bye-bye for now! And see you next chapter. 


	4. Evolution is a Bitch

Rain: Now thanks to my first review for this story I will continued to write!  
  
SS: What did it say?  
  
Rain: None of your   
  
SS: yes it is!  
  
Rain: She said that Erika and Griffon should go on besides just shirts off!  
  
SS: Huh?  
  
Rain: you Idiot I am talking about…  
  
ND: I will tell him so you don't turn redder!  
  
Rain: Thank you now let us begin.  
  
  
  
Griffon awoke from the vision with Erika still against him "You did it because you love me!" She said in shock. "Yes but now it is time to get dressed and…" Erika interrupted him " Please stay with me and do go running around" She move her hands down to his waist. "for me?" How could he refuse "OK" She pressed her body still without a shirt to his chest and she laid her head on the pillow next to him and kissed him in a passionate way.  
  
  
  
"Beep, Beep" the alarm clock sounded and it was one. Griffon got up and summoned his normal attire then looked at Erika and she was in a deep sleep and looked like an angel. He went outside of the hotel and out to a tree then Summoning Night Dreams and releasing Light Dark and Night. "Gloom Gloom!" a gloom called out as it appeared from behind the tree. "What are you doing out here" Griffon asked recognizing it as Erika's Gloom. "Gloom Gloom!" it said. "Ok you can stay with us we are just doing our planning for tomorrow." he said. "Gloom Gloom" Gloom said in an asking tone of voice. "Oh yes I do love Erika and I will never going to let her go!" Griffon Answered the question. "Gloom Gloom" it said sadly. "No you are not weak because you haven't evolved yet. Look at Night over there She is at full power but only at her second stage." He said giving Gloom some self respect. "Gloom Gloom" it asked. "I can't without Erika's permission. You know that!" He said answering Gloom's question. "Gloom Gloom" the Gloom argued. "Fine but you have to tell her it was your idea for evolvement!" Griffon said before starting into a Spell.  
  
"On silver wings  
That Raise me high  
I call for the power of evolvement  
Let it be bestowed upon this Gloom  
So she can change form  
Let Gloom  
EVOLVE!"  
  
"Gloom Gloom" it said as it's form turned black and grew. Everyone waited to See what Gloom would Evolve into . "Gloom Gloom" it said for the last time it began to form. It was like a human with a Purple Tulip on its head with long Black hair waist length. A green Dress over its Female form that when from neck into a short miniskirt. Bare feet. Around it's ankles and wrist it had a variety of wils flowers andit had angel wings sprout out of its back. Her facial features resembled Erika's. "Thank you" it said in a voice related to Erika's "My name is Victoria" and she went up and hugged him and all the pokemon and Night Dream watched. "Griffon have you seen my Gloom." Erika said coming around the corner only to see another woman in his arms. "You BASTARD!" she screamed and as soon as Griffon saw her and the hurt in her eyes she took off. "Oh Dear" Victoria said when she saw Erika run off . "She must have thought that you were Human." Griffon came to the conclusion of "Come with me we shall go back and Explain." So Griffon recalled his Pokemon and Night Dream went back and him and Victoria went back to the hotel   
  
  
  
Griffon went to the door and heard Erika Crying and opened the door and she saw him. "You Evil BASTARD" she said as she threw a lamp at him but he used the door as a shield. "You a misunderstood the Girl was thanking me." He walked in with the Girl right behind him. Erika screamed at the girl "You Peppy Little BITCH!" "Erika " Victoria said. Erika was stunned as the blood left her eyes "you look and Talk like me why?" "It is all my fault I wanted to evolve so bad for you and Griffon helped me I didn't mean to cause you any Hurt I love you." Victoria said tears filling her eyes. "Gloom is that realy you?" Erika asked in Disbelief. "Yes and my name is Victoria" and she went over and hugged Erika. "Can I still keep you in a poke ball or am I going to haft to let you act like a human?" Erika asked that of which were the only words that would come to Erika's mind. "I am really tired so let me show you" and with that said Victoria picked up the Pokeball and a red light appeared and she was sucked in.  
  
Griffon said "I am sorry for the heart…" but before he could finish Erika ran over and gave him a deep kiss. "SHH there is no reason to say anything just put on your shorts and come to bed." He did as he was told and Erika holding him Closed his eyes to feel Erika's warm Breast against his Chest and every beat of her heart. She Looked at him sleeping so soundly and looked at the clock it was two am and she turned back kissed his cheek wiping a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Rain: Now I know that had to be good I… none of your business. My Co-host and I will be back next time on Griffon.  
  
End  
  
Next time on Griffon they travel to the digital world and what if one person gets there wish will it untimely break up Erika and Griffon find out next time on:   
  
Digiwish 


	5. Alter Ego go, bad what the Hell is happa...

Rain: Time to learn the Exact truth of the matter and Here is the story.  
  
Disclaimer : Does not own Pokemon Digimon or Yu-gi-oh.  
  
  
  
Erika woke up thinking about how much she tanked Griffon for evolving her Gloom but when she looked over he was gone! She sat up to search the room and then she saw a dark figure sitting in the chair. "Ah you're finally awake I see!" this voice she could not recognize then he stepped into the light "This will probably do" the man said. Erika was shocked in what she saw it looked like Griffon only His Deep blood red hair caught her eyes then she continued down to find no earring and Eyes the same color as his hair. Continuing down she saw he was not in his right attire Blood red Cape with no pendent and Read shirt and shoes nd pant. It looked like Griffon except of the color change. "Who are you?" she asked as scared a a Timid Rabbit. "What you Don't recognize me?" he mocked "I am Akuma and You look just fine." Red eyes staring to glow. Erika was paralyzed as he came over making her rise out of bed and float in midair he tore her cloths off then stared to undress himself as Erika floated back into bed Fully nude then He climbed on top she realized what he was doing and she Screamed at the top of her lungs. "Scream all you want call all you friends in here to watch what they think is Griffon raping you." He said with an Arrogant Smirk.   
  
  
  
Then Ask and Misty Busted through since there room was next door. "What the Hell" Ash asked in shock then regained his head and ran at they man on top of Erika and was knocked away with a Fireball. Now Misty was pissed "You shit head" she began to run and yet another ball flew at her but this one was Electric now about this time everyone got there and he was getting ready to enter a White Cloak formed on his back and he screamed "I will not go into summation again" but then The man stood up to reveal white Clothes underneath and a Pendent like Griffons. The new Man's voice sounded Sweet "I am so Sorry Erika!" "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "The Red one named Akuma is the alter egos of me and I am Rain! I am the actual person and Griffon the other of my alter ego's but I let Griffon take over because I was tired and when I awoke I saw you and just let him take you. But when Akuma took control only the true Person can take from an Alter ego and Griffon was asleep." His voices said as he took off his clock and wrapped it around Erika. "Why could you not take it from Griffon?" "Oh I could have easily but for once in his life he was Happy and I could not take that away from him." The man said putting his hands on her cheek "Erika He loves you very much as much as I but all Akuma wants to do is to destroy the people we love." Then he stepped back and said "Every person get over here and tie me up." No one dared to disagree then Rain stat there and started chanting.  
  
One to three   
Three that make up the one.   
One to three   
Three that make up the one.  
One to three   
Three that make up the one.  
  
Then his form went white and then two forms came out to the side one Black and one red. The light die down and Griffon was standing there next to Rain and then all tied up was Akuma. "Now then I I'll dispose…" Rain was cut short, as Akuma broke free and sent him flying and then opened a rift hole and went through it. "SHIT Griffon I will meet you at the magic realm when all of you get there OK?" Rain said as he hurried and opened a rift to then taking off. No one knew quite what to say and then as soon as the rift closed the clock on Erika disappeared and she started to cover up but noticed a white Dress around her. Griffon was the first to say anything. "I am so sorry" and then just teleported away where no one knew where to look. "Sabrina do you know where he is?" Erika asked Desperately. "He has hidden his location even from me." Sabrina answered.  
  
  
  
After that everyone wanted to comfort Erika but she made them all leave and she sat there on the bed and just started to cry. A white form Blurred as some one was teleporting. "Griffon?" Erika asked hopefully. "No " came the voice of Duplica and then she stood there "Come here and hold my hands I know where he is!" Duplica said as Erika stood up and connected hand then with a white light They were gone.  
  
  
  
They teleported then Erika followed Duplica and she led Erika to Griffon sitting against the tree crying. "Griffon" Erika asked. He looked up and ran over to her and hugged her "I… a-am…so… so-sorry." "Shh that is alright that is alright I still and always will love you." He looked into her eyes then all he said was "You deserve so much better." Erika seeing his pain "I deserve you." She hugged him then Duplica teleported then all back to the hotel and said You two Deserve each other so much don't give up on this once in a life time opportunity." and she walked back to her room.  
  
  
  
"It five we will be getting up in a couple of hours lets get some sleep." Griffon said as he summoned his night cloths and took off his shirt then they laid down and Erika fell asleep against his Chest. He stayed there a couple of minutes then got up and went and sat in the chair and looked at her beauty. "What will happen when she is killed" he asked himself. "You will end up taking the blow and sacrificing yourself" Sabrina said as she stepped from behind him. "I know but still I wanted myself to answer not someone who reads my thoughts." He said to her. "Listen you love her and your love will be rewarded but head this what I tell you know. When we get to the Digiworld and the special creatures come you know what you will have to do don't you?" She asked him. "Yes even though I dread having to hurt her" he said sadly. "You know you have to otherwise she will use her powers not trying to and then you will never be able to kiss he again." Sabrina said then Disappeared. Griffon thought for the next couple of hours and Finally came to a conclusion.  
  
  
  
Everyone woke up and gathered in one of the Sweets and Griffon began to say his plan. "I know about all the commotion last night but we need to move on now then today we shall be going to a new world called the Digital world there will be something waiting for us but I repeat do not use your pokemon for if you do and they are destroyed you will not be able to bring them back understood" Everyone shook their head. "Good lets get going." Griffon said as he opened a rift and everyone jumped through.  
  
  
  
Rain: Before you go making any accusations you had better finish reading the story that I will put up soon. Bye for now.  
  
Next CH. What if you got a wish and it came true what would happen if it caused someone to become a weapon and you could not touch them without dieing. You will see on the next Ch. 


	6. Digiwish

Rain: Wow this writing time on this story is just zooming. Any how I do not own Pokemn, Digimon, Or Yu-gi-oh. No sue ok? Ok now lets begin… What? What happened to SS well it is hard to say but the airhead is probable lost or something. Let us begin  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Clare speaking up since the trip began. "The Digital world" Griffon said. Just then a Gatomon only where Gatomon was purple this one was green and the other resembled a Patamon only a dark red. "GO…" Bruno was cut off by Griffon "These are good digimon two of mine even though I can only control one. The Meothe looking one is name Gatomon and the other is Patomon." Gatomon with a male voice "Hi nice to meet you." The Patamon inspection Erika and sounded like a girl "This one Is pretty" landing in Erika's arms "I like her!" all of a sudden a red glow came from Erika's pocket she took out a digivice. "Congratulation you are now a Digidestion" Griffon laughed as a blue light lit up his staff which beamed down to reveal a blue digivice. Erika mocking him "It looks like you are one to." "I was waiting for someone to be Patamon's partner or she would be sent away from me." Lori pointing to the sky "What are those?" "Digignomes" Patamon said. "Will they hurt us?" Misty said hiding behind Ash. "no they are here to help" said Sabrina everyone quite surprised she talked. "Well how do you know?" Erika holding on to Griffon hand. "Because I have read the mind of your boyfriend over there to make sure I was not going into some thing blind" Sabrina said with no emotion. "The Digignomes are getting closer" Ash said pointing. "Erika Listen" Griffon was making sure she looked into his eyes "When the Digignomes pass through me I want you to kiss me then I will fall I want you to kiss me again do you understand?" "Yes I understand." He pulled her close and right before the Digignomes passed through his body Erika kissed him. The gnomes went through his body and he fell. Erika started to panic and Sabrina spoke up "Remember what he said" that is right she thought to her self I have to kiss him again so she kissed him and there was a sudden pain that grew and grew to the point of unconscious.  
  
  
  
"What is this place?" Erika asked herself. "My mind" Griffon said who was right behind her. "Why did that hurt and why am I in you mind?" and again he answered her question. "It hurt because you have to be unconscious to enter my mind and why I did it was that now you have magic so you would have brought me back before the poison ran through my system and I to became part grass." "What Poison" she was looking as if he were a stranger. "What do all grass pokemon have but can't control?" he said looking into her very sole. She gasped "Poison but how does that affect us" "My wish was different for family yours was that you had grass like the pokemon and that you had magic but naturally you were poison so I kissed you and I now have some grass qualities. I wished that Duplica's powers were as strong and mine. The rest got control over the element that best suits them. Clair Dragons, Ash Electric, Misty Water, Bruno Fight, Lori Ice" "Won't Ash hurt Misty every time he touches her and what about Sabrina?" Erika said "Ashes powers Can't hurt her I Asked the Digignomes to protect Misty from Ashes Electricity and Sabrina already has power over physic" he said as the night became drawn to the light.  
  
  
  
"What the Hell happened" Bruno said as Duplica started to run. "Griffon has been poisoned I must use my magic to help." Just then a women teleported in front of them she in a calm cool and collative way said "I am sorry dears but I can't let you do that" Duplica changed into a mighty Mew two then said "You think you can stop all of us we each have our own special gift now" "Such a short fuse on this one" and without another word she rounded up all but Sabrina in a Physic ball. "Let us out" Duplica screamed "Sabrina help!" tears started running down her face. Sabrina without emotions said "calm down it will be alright she is good and doing this for a reason." "What?" Duplica cried "What is the reason?" The woman spoke again "Erika has mastery over Grass and Grass is poison. By awakining him you would enturn stop the immunity he is building up. With stopping the immunity buildup they could never express their love again besides hugging. " Duplica tears seemed to dry up "Why is Erkia unconsis" Erika and Griffon just had woke up and Erika answered "I would have used my new found powers to heal him and do the same thing you were going to do and my love mixed with my powers would have made my healing powers overcome her" pointing towards the woman. Rain just stepped through a rift and said "Griffon tell Erika the truth and let us rejoin!" "The truth" Erika asked in surprise looking at Griffon then he spoke "What do you know about Rain?" She answered him "He destroyed planets with millions of habitats on them but I know because of the media" Griffon spoke up again "That is a lie Rain took the people and moved them to a heaven type planet then destroyed the evil which cause the planet to implode and do you know what color his clothing was?" Erika shook her head and Griffon answered his own question "Black and I am not Griffon I am Rain!" She looked shocked but then said "I believe you and I know why you hid your true identity but will you disappear when you two merge?" The real Griffon spoke up this time "No I will be the one to disappear but It will still look like I am a part of him but I will never come out when I don't need to so no worries. Rain it is time!"  
  
  
  
There was a bright light and the two bodies of Rain and Griffon seemed to come together and the white light became so bright that all looked away and when they finished and the Light died down there stood a lone figure. A white robe that the sleeves from the elbow dropped down dramatically and was past his waist by about 5 inches when his hand was in the center of his chest. He held a long ivory white blade with a black hilt that had a double sided blade and a huge diamond type tip. He had a black belt type thing around his waist which spit to revile white pants with white boots that disappeared under his pants leg. He had Griffons staff on one of the sheathe that cris-cross across his back and chest and the second is for the sword and the are not full sheaths. The bottom goes across to the ground and drags in a semicircle. His black eyes full of life. Hair that was brown and had it in a braid that came down five inches past the waist and every few inches there was a black band and a few inches of hair another band and so forth. That was his new look. "Rain is that you" Erika asked wondering since he hadn't said a word. There was a scream from Lori who had wondered off during the bright light form the merge. Erika looked away for a second look back and one millisecond there was Rain and the next he was gone not teleported but like he had ran at lightning speed.  
  
  
  
They all got to Lori with Rain standing in front of her and a group of Digimon and he spoke which sounded like Rain and Griffons voice combined "One tried to make friends with her but Lori thought they were hostile. Now everyone I would like you to meet your Digimon partners." Bruno spoke up "But there are eight of us and ten of them!" rain answered his intended question "The other two are for the ones in the other world now then they will choose you" a normal looking female Gabumon went and stood next to Duplica and a yellow digivice appeared in her hand. All the rest looked normal and choose there partners. Biomon with Lori and a Orange digivise for Lori. Padamon and a pink digivice for the mysterious woman. Tentamon with a Maroon digivice went to Ash. Gomamon and a white digivice went to Misty. Hawkmon with a brown digivice to Bruno. A female Wormon and a light green went to Clair. A female Armadillomon with a purple swirled with yellow went to Sabrina. Griffon spoke after all was done Griffon spoke "Now all of you are digidestion and the Agumon and Vemon will just stay next to me until we go to the next world"  
  
Just then Ten human figures and Digimon jump out and command there digimon to attack saying the name of all of the digimon Rain's group had.  
  
End of 6th Ch.  
  
  
Rain: so you find out that I am Griffon and Erika is mine but who are these mysterious people and what are they after find out in the next Ch. 


End file.
